Videogaming Turian
by ShadowSoulN7
Summary: Lili and Garrus play some Halo Reach, and she calls him a gamer geek, he replies in turian, and they both end up on the floor.


"Garrus, I've been wondering, what Turians' fascination with hair?" she asked, twisting to look at him.

"Hm? Oh, your the species to have it. It's different from others' and it's really quite soft." he replied, still playing with her hair.

"Right." she muttered and her cabin door opened with a soft hiss. A Varren ran in and over to her. "Hello, Urz." she greeted, petting him. She smiled and she he sat down next to her.

"Did Wrex really have to let you have him?" Garrus sighed. Urz opened an eye and growled.

"He could have given us a Pyjack, and plus, Urz is adorable." she cooed. Urz purred and laid his head on her knee.

"Still. It was nice of the old Krogan." the Turian admitted.

"Yes, I owe him for it." she paused and moved her leg. Urz's head shot up and he blinked. "Sorry boy. Garrus get the controllers, and EDI get Halo: Reach started." she commanded.

"I'm confused." Garrus told her, getting up to get two xbox controllers.

"Halo: Reach, an old twenty-first century game. It takes place before Halo one but was made after." Lili explained, taking a controller from him. She stayed where she was right in front of her bed and let Urz rest on her leg again.

"Oh. A co-op?" he asked. She nodded and turned on the controller in her hand. Garrus sat down next to her and did the same.

"You don't mind playing, do you?" she questioned.

"No, I don't mind but, won't it be hard since I have only have six fingers?" he asked again. Lili smirked and set up the game.

"Maybe, we've played other games like this together, can't be that hard. Hell, you kept killing the baddies with headshots. Quite similar in in real-life." she laughed.

"Keep laughing. If we play slayer, your screwed." he joked. Urz growled again.

"Nope, I have Urz on my side." she giggled, shooting at some Elites.

"Not fair." he huffed. "Wait, where do I get a sniper?"

"Find one somewhere. 'Cause I have no fucking clue!" Lili grinned. Suddenly she saw blue on her side of the screen and her controller shook. "Shit."

"Ha! You died." Garrus said.

"Not my fault. Fucking Grunt suicide squads!" she groaned, petting Urz's head as she waited for her Spartan to respawn. There was an explosion and Lili looked at the screen. "Haha. You died too." she teased.

"Brute with a Gravity Hammer." he explained. Lili paused the game and looked at him.

"Sure." she said, rolling her eyes. "Anyhow, I never thought you'd like videogames so much."

"As least I didn't get killed by a Grunt and a plasma grenade. Or an Elite with a plasma repeater." he pointed out. "Or run of a cliff. But, if a Hunter killed me, it's fair game."

"Looks like my boyfriend's a gaming geek." Lili bit back.

"Is that some sort of insult for Humans?" he asked, completely lost and confused now.

"Not really, but not many people are anymore since they have other things to worry about. I think it's cute." she giggled, putting her controller on the bed.

"Right." he paused. "Cetri' frvi, gikjo ladevit saludet." he added. Lili arched an eyebrow.

"What the hell was that?" she asked.

"Turian." he replied, simply.

"Tell me what it means, Garrus." she ordered.

"Why?" he laughed. Another growl from Urz and the Varren jumped up, freeing Lili to get up and pin Garrus to the floor.

"Don't make me pull rank." she threatened. "I will."

"Fine," he sighed. "It means 'Damn it, you confuse me, but it's sweet.'" he translated. Lili laughed.

"Really? Funny, Garrus." she managed. She stopped laughing looked at him intently. "Either way." she added. "Now are we going to play, or what?"

"Fine. But you need to get off me if we're going to play." he pointed out.

"Why do you say that?" she questioned, taking his hands and putting them around her waist then getting her own controller. "Take the damn controller in hand then we can play." she explained. "EDI haloscreen side-ways."

"Of course, Commander." the AI said. The holoscreen flipper lower and sideways for them to see it. Urz padded forward and sat down next to them. Lili unpaused the game and laid her head on his chest.

"I'm so going to beat your ass for what you said earlier. About the joke of me dying from a Grunt." she whispered.

"Uh-huh." he grunted as his person got blown up.

"Done, won't kill you again." she grinned. Garrus frowned with a sigh and waited for his person to respawn. He'd get back at her...if his goddamn person ever respawned, that is.


End file.
